


Otabek

by Asikveyl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asikveyl/pseuds/Asikveyl
Summary: El cumpleaños de Otabek por fin llegó y Yuri decide escribirle una carta, desatando una sorpresa totalmente inesperada para ambos.OTAYURI WEEK 2020DAY 7: BIRTHDAY / CELEBRATION
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	Otabek

La claridad característica de la mañana se coló a través de las cortinas que cubrían la ventana, pareciera que los rayos del sol se negaran a ser silenciados en aquel día tan importante para cierto kazajo que aún dormía plácidamente sobre la cómoda cama. Otabek apretó los ojos, la insistente luz comenzaba a molestarle en su labor de seguir durmiendo y, ya sin poder ignorar el hecho de que ya era de día, abrió los ojos poco a poco.

Su diestra se estiró hacia el costado de la cama, comenzando a palpar a ciegas en busca del pequeño ruso con quien compartía la cama desde hace un par de meses; grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró vacío el lugar que le pertenecía a su prometido. El sueño se esfumó en un santiamén e incluso se reincorporó para sentarse sobre la cama y pasear la cansada mirada alrededor de la habitación en busca de su pequeño tigre.

—¿Yuri? —cuestionó al aire. La voz se le escuchaba ronca como todas las mañanas, carraspeó un poco y se estiró. Algo llamó su atención: una hoja de papel.

Todo estaba siendo demasiado confuso aquella mañana, sin embargo, era cierto que la curiosidad era lo suficientemente grande; aquello era una carta para él, podía distinguir su nombre escrito en ruso y no había dudas de que esa era la letra de su chico. Tomó la carta y estaba decidido a leerla de una vez, no obstante, se llevó otra gran sorpresa: bajo la epístola estaba el anillo de compromiso de Yuri, aquel que le había dado días atrás. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¡Yuri nunca se quitaba el anillo ni siquiera para bañarse! ¡Era su adoración y lo portaba con el galante orgullo que le caracterizaba!

El corazón comenzó a golpearle con fuerza contra el pecho, ¿era normal pensar en lo peor? El cuerpo le temblaba de sólo poner en palabras la peor de las situaciones.

—No… No… —murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza y, con prisa, se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al closet, lo abrió y confirmó sus peores sospechas: la ropa de Yuri no estaba. A esas alturas su respiración ya era un caos, un enorme nudo se había afianzado en su garganta y las lágrimas comenzaba a revolotear inquietas sobre sus ojos.

Aún con la carta en mano salió de la habitación, recorriendo el departamento que compartía con Yuri. Buscó en la cocina, en el baño, incluso se asomó en la entrada, pero no parecía haber rastro alguno del rubio; era como si se hubiera esfumado de un momento a otro. Sentía que iba a ahogarse. Los sollozos se arremolinaban en su garganta en busca de salir lo más pronto posible y ya ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de contener las lágrimas. Yuri no estaba, Yuri se había ido…

Regresó a la habitación y nuevamente se sentó sobre la cama, observó el pequeño anillo sobre la mesa de noche y no pudo evitar en darle vueltas a una sola pregunta: «¿Qué hice mal?» ¿Qué había hecho para que Yuri le dejara de esa manera, para que desapareciera sin siquiera despedirse o dar explicación? Apretó la hoja entre sus dedos. ¡La carta! Tal vez ahí estaban todas sus respuestas, con rapidez la desdobló y comenzó a leer:

> _Hola, amor mío. Justo ahora te veo dormir tan tranquilo y no puedo evitar sentirme la persona más afortunada sobre la Tierra. Estoy un poco nervioso, ¿sabes? No sé si sea porque tu cumpleaños es hoy, pero te juro que no he podido pegar los ojos desde que apagamos la luz. Tengo muchas ideas dentro de la cabeza, así que pensé que dejarlas salir me ayudaría a poder dormir. Es por eso que decidí escribirte esto, sólo espero no alargarme tanto._
> 
> _¿Por dónde comenzar? Uh, creo que desde el día que te conocí. Sé que tú me conocías desde antes, en el campamento de Yakov, sin embargo, ese día en Barcelona fue el inicio de la aventura más extraordinaria de mi vida. Una aventura que ni yo sabía que se desencadenaría. Sólo puedo decir que no me arrepiento de haber subido ese día a tu moto, ¡fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar!_
> 
> _Bien… Hemos pasado por muchas cosas y creo que tanto tú como yo sabemos que esto no ha sido tan fácil. Antes de esto fuimos amigos, ¡y qué amistad! Nunca imaginé encontrar a un amigo como tú, todo lo que hemos compartido, las cosas en común y hasta las diferencias, todo eso es algo que atesoraré por siempre en mi memoria._
> 
> _No necesité mucha experiencia para saber que una amistad podía tornarse complicada cuando comienza a surgir el amor. ¡Cuántas veces no sentí celos de tus fans! Porque las tienes, eh. Eres un patinador increíble y no soy el único que se da cuenta de eso, sin embargo, de lo que jamás me di cuenta, fue de lo mucho que comenzabas a meterte en mi cabeza y en mi corazón. Sólo actuaba sin saber el rumbo que mis sentimientos iban tomando._
> 
> _Fuiste tú, como siempre, quien dio ese paso. Tú dijiste que ya no podías ser mi amigo porque sentías algo más, porque te gustaba… Ese día veinticuatro jamás lo olvidaré. Y a pesar de que ambos nos confesamos, ¡fue en mi cumpleaños que me pediste que sea tu novio! Eres un cursi, ¿lo sabías? Aunque luego digas que no. Eres un oso malditamente cursi, pero eres solamente mío._
> 
> _Podrás pensar que soy un chico muy confiado, sin embargo, a veces suelo pensar de más las cosas hasta el punto de sentirme mal. Hoy es una de esas veces. Justo este día, en tu cumpleaños, mientras te veo dormir en mi misma cama, no puedo evitar sentir miedo._
> 
> _Otabek, tengo miedo de perderte…_
> 
> _Yo sé que no he sido el mejor novio o el novio que mereces, ¡pero me esfuerzo por ser mejor cada día! Sé que discutimos, que a veces soy un desastre y que soy el culpable de varias de nuestras peleas, pero… Mierda, te juro que ninguno de mis errores debe poner en duda mi amor por ti._
> 
> _Te amo y quiero decírtelo cada día de mi vida. Contigo descubrí lo maravilloso que puede ser una vida en hogar cuando se está con la persona correcta. ¡Nunca disfruté tanto de cocinar como cuando lo hago especialmente para ti! Tampoco pensé que los días de limpieza serían tan divertidos, ni que tus playlists podían ser tan malditamente variados, ja, ja._
> 
> _Amo cada detalle de ti. Amo tu voz ronca por las mañanas y tu cabello revuelto al despertar, amo que, a pesar de que ya estamos comprometidos, continúas arreglándote para mí. Amo que odies doblar y guardar la ropa, porque eso me da la oportunidad de oler todas tus camisas cuando me toca guardar la ropa limpia. Amo tu sazón, la forma en la que frunces el ceño, los besos de bienvenida después del trabajo y esos infinitos “buenos días” o “buenas noches”, amo ser tu Yuri… Tu Yura._
> 
> _Amo que te guste oírme cantar, aunque mi voz sea un asco, que siempre tengas la intención de protegerme y de parecer un pilar para mí, aunque al final terminas rompiéndote. Eres tan niño y a la vez tan hombre. Eres la medida perfecta para mí y es un enorme placer tener la dicha de pasar un cumpleaños más a tu lado._
> 
> _Tu cumpleaños… No puede existir algo más especial que el día en que tú naciste. ¡Tenemos que celebrar como corresponde! Tenemos que dar las gracias porque estás aquí. Y créeme que doy las gracias siempre, porque estás conmigo, porque existes, porque eres tú, porque tengo el privilegio de amarte y despertar a tu lado todos los días de mi vida._
> 
> _Otabek, no quiero perderte… Tengo miedo que en el futuro puedas encontrar a alguien mejor que yo. A alguien que te complemente más o te haga pasar por menos enojos, ¡no lo sé! Alguien, tal vez, más maduro, menos infantil o caprichoso, ¡no lo sé! Sólo pido que ese día jamás ocurra, que esa persona no exista nunca, nunca, nunca. Quiero ser el mejor para ti, el único chico en tu vida._
> 
> _¡Ya casi lleno una hoja! Y dije que no me alargaría, perdón por mentir. Ja, ja. Ah, ¡creo que debo terminar ya! Traigo un enorme nudo en la garganta y quiero echarme a llorar, pero no quiero despertarte, tampoco quiero que la carta se moje con mis tontas lágrimas._
> 
> _Te amo, quiero decírtelo siempre. Quiero despertar todos mis días y que estés ahí, junto a mí, aferrado a mi cintura. Quiero tener la dicha de compartir todos y cada uno de mis días contigo. La vida no es vida si no es a tu lado, porque es contigo con quien aprendí lo hermoso que es compartir, que es caminar de la mano con alguien en este sendero incierto. No quiero perderte, no quiero noches sin luna ni días sin sol, no quiero estar sin ti ni un solo instante. De pensar en eso siento que el corazón se me rompe, no podría siquiera despertar al día siguiente._
> 
> _No te vayas nunca, por favor. No me dejes nunca, por favor. No te hartes de mí, por favor. Ámame siempre y elígeme cada día que yo así lo haré. Siempre serás tú el dueño de mi vida, de todo lo que soy; mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida, la persona al otro lado de mi hilo rojo del destino… La persona que nació para mí, porque yo nací para ti._
> 
> _No quiero extenderme más, ahora sí. Nos espera un gran día por delante y toda una vida por disfrutar, ¡nos casaremos! Nada me causa más emoción que ser tu esposo por fin._
> 
> _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Otabek! Gracias por existir y ser quién eres._
> 
> _Tuyo por siempre, tu Yuri._

Un par de lágrimas ya habían empapado la hoja entre sus manos. Si antes estaba llorando, ahora era seguro que su llanto era audible. Los sollozos no paraban de brotar de entre sus labios, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza a causa de su respiración agitada. Yuri, su Yuri… ¿Había escrito esas palabras en plena madrugada sólo para él? ¿Había dejado que su corazón siempre tan sincero y puro desbordara aquellas palabras? ¿En serio le pedía que jamás le abandonara? ¡Si era él quien debía pedirle eso al rubio! ¿Alguien mejor que él? Pff… Eso jamás.

Limpió su rostro torpemente mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, dobló la carta con todo el cuidado posible y la dejó nuevamente sobre la mesa de noche. Tomó el anillo y recordó el susto de la mañana… Entonces, si Yuri no se había ido, ¿dónde estaba? El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue una certera respuesta.

Aún descalzo corrió hacia la entrada y ahí vio al rubio de su vida. Ni siquiera decir palabra alguna se abalanzó sobre el pequeño cuerpo y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—E-Espera… ¡Vas a hacer que tire las bolsas! —exclamó Yuri. Era cierto que llegaba a casa con varias bolsas en las manos. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—¡No te fuiste! —expresó Otabek y le tomó del rostro besando una, dos, tres veces esa carita confundida.

—Bueno, sí me fui, pero ya regresé. —respondió el rubio mientras el kazajo le tomaba las bolsas y las llevaba hasta la cocina. —Pregunto otra vez: ¿estás bien, Otabek?

—Estoy más que bien, pero el que ahora hará las preguntas soy yo. —amenazó. —¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despertarme? Pude haberte acompañado a donde sea que hayas ido y, más importante: ¿Por qué te quitaste tu anillo de compromiso? ¿Y tu ropa?

Yuri se sintió un tanto mareado ante el bombardeo de preguntas, apenas podía atar cabos para saber qué era lo que había cruzado por la cabeza de Otabek. Al final rio. —Bien, bien. Vamos por partes: Salí a ver unos pendientes, no te desperté porque eres el cumpleañero y no quería hacerlo, me quité el anillo porque… ¡Hey! ¡Se supone es una sorpresa! Y mi ropa, uh, la llevé a la lavandería; y no sólo la mía, también llevé la tuya. Este fin de semana estaremos libres de obligaciones. Y no me llevé toda, para que lo sepas. Sólo lo sucio.

Casi se le cae la cara a Otabek de la vergüenza. Tanto había sido su desesperación que jamás se dio cuenta que hasta su propia ropa no estaba en el closet, ¡peor aún! Tampoco notó que sólo un par de prendas no estaban cuando él había imaginado el closet totalmente vacío.

Yuri notó esa carita de confusión, ese ceño fruncido no pasaba desapercibido para él. Se acercó y le tomó del rostro para besarle la frente. —Feliz cumpleaños, mi Beka. —susurró. —Quería sorprenderte, pero creo que los sorprendidos fuimos los dos. —rio y se alejó, comenzando a sacar las cosas que había comprado. Sacó huevos, harina y varias cosas para cocinar, incluso algunas decoraciones de Halloween y maquillaje de fantasía. —Primero te prepararé el desayuno, de una vez te digo que no podrás ayudarme en nada, ni siquiera a lavar los platos. ¡Hoy me toca consentirte de principio a fin! Se supone iba a cocinar desde hace rato, por eso me quité el anillo, pero luego noté que me faltaban varias cosas y no podía iniciar el día de esa forma, eh.

Otabek le vio moverse por la cocina, haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo frente a su mirada embelesada. Sin poder contener la emoción, se acercó a abrazarle por la espalda y hundió el rostro en la curvatura del cuello, a lo que Yuri sólo pudo respingar y mirarle de reojo. Iba a hablar, pero el kazajo le robó la palabra:

—Gracias por la carta, Yura. —le susurró al oído, el ruso sólo pudo sonrojarse. Sí, había sido un detalle muy íntimo de su parte. Y, como si Otabek supiera lo que esa boquita temblorosa iba a preguntar, respondió por adelantado. —Sí, ya la leí y me ha encantado. — Yuri se encogió en hombros, aunque al final terminó por besar los labios de su amado. Un beso de buenos días.

—¿Qué es lo que pensaste que estabas tan asustado? —preguntó el ruso.

—Eso ya no importa. —aseguró Otabek, a lo que Yuri sonrió con amplitud.

—Entonces… Buenos días, cumpleañero. —mencionó el rubio, dando inicio oficialmente a ese maravilloso día.


End file.
